


Stormbreak

by Jadzibelle



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Post-Barn, season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzibelle/pseuds/Jadzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All day, clouds had been billowing, building up, and the air had been heavy, thick with the promise of a real rain.  Nathan wasn’t entirely sure how he processed that- if it was purely the taste of water in the air, the faint scent of ozone and petrichor and the sharp bite of disturbed leaves on the wind, or if it was something that went beyond the stickiness of humidity, something he could still sense, the way he still knew when he’d met resistance.</p>
<p>He didn’t really care what it was; he could sense it, could feel it building, and his anticipation had built right alongside.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>A short Naudrey ficlet, written for Naudrey Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormbreak

All day, clouds had been billowing, building up, and the air had been heavy, thick with the promise of a real rain. Nathan wasn’t entirely sure how he processed that- if it was purely the taste of water in the air, the faint scent of ozone and petrichor and the sharp bite of disturbed leaves on the wind, or if it was something that went beyond the stickiness of humidity, something he could still sense, the way he still _knew_ when he’d met resistance.

He didn’t really care _what_ it was; he could sense it, could feel it building, and his anticipation had built right alongside.

Nathan loved a good storm, always had. Particularly now; he might not be able to feel the rain on his skin, but he could still experience it, sight and sound and scent and taste, and there was a rush, a release, when a storm finally broke. There was a moment, just before, where the whole world held its breath, and a moment after, when everything relaxed, and _that_ , Nathan still felt.

He’d been waiting for this storm for _hours_ , and the first flick of lightning lit up the dull-grey afternoon a moment after he’d stepped out of his truck. He stopped, waited, counted breaths until the roll of thunder followed.

He lingered, waiting, waiting-

A rush of sounds rolled across the parking lot, water on leaves, on asphalt, on gravel, on metal and wood and glass, almost enough to drown out the soft hiss of the waves against the dock, against the sand below. Nathan tilted his head back, eyes closed, as the rain reached him; exhaled with the world, and _listened_ , gave himself over to the sound.

“Nathan?”

Audrey’s voice, raised enough to be heard over the pounding drops and distance to the balcony, pulled him out of the moment, and he brought a hand up to brush water away from his eyes before he looked up at her. She was standing on the balcony, wearing one of his shirts loose and long over her ‘lounging around’ pants, and she looked somewhere between puzzled and disgruntled as she held a magazine above her head in a laughably ineffective attempt to shield herself from the rain. As soon as she saw that she had his attention, she tilted her head and added, “What are you doing?”

“Listenin’,” he said, shrugging, moving to climb the stairs. Audrey waited impatiently, shifting in place, and she turned to retreat back into her apartment as soon as he’d reached the top of the steps; Nathan reached out, caught her wrist- _warm, smooth, slick-wet_ \- and pulled her to a stop. “C’mere.”

“Nathan, it’s _pouring_ ,” she pointed out, but she let him tug her forward anyway, and he pulled her to the edge of the balcony, so they were pressed against the rail. “Seriously, this, this- what are we doing, here?”

“Just listen,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. He pressed against her back, shielding her from the worst of the downpour, and she sighed and pressed back into him, her hair tickling his chin as she tried to tuck even further out of the rain. He chuckled, and turned her to look out over the water, into the shimmering shift of grey-against-grey that made the entire world look soft and unreal. “Little water won’t hurt you.”

“Fine,” she huffed, but there was a note of affection, of amusement, in her voice. “But you’re building a fire when we go back inside.”

“Sure,” he agreed, folding around her just a little more, resting his chin on the top of her head. She was _warm_ , was always so warm, and at the very edges of the _warm-smooth-tickle_ of her hair and skin pressed against his, he could _almost_ track flickers of cold and damp. Could almost feel the force of the rain on his skin.

For a moment, it almost let him feel _normal_.

“Why are we standing in the rain?” Audrey asked, after a long moment; long enough that it was probably a fair question, even if Nathan was enjoying himself.

“Like the rain,” he said, with another loose shrug. “Like the sound, like how everything smells clean, like how it looks.”

“Oh yeah?” Audrey asked, a hint of teasing in her tone, and she wriggled in his grip, turned so that she was facing him, and he gave her enough room that he could look at her. She was smiling, the slightly-wicked smirk that he’d come to recognize and enjoy. Her hair was sticking to her skin, forming thin ropes as the water soaked in, and there were drops of rain slipping over her cheeks, reflecting and gleaming, making her look otherworldly.

It was a reminder, sudden and overwhelming, that Audrey _was_ otherworldly, that she was something _more_ , something _beyond_ -

-and she was wearing his shirt, smiling up at him with promises in her eyes, standing in the rain because he’d asked her to.

He reached up, brushed a few of the drops away, following the curve of her cheek, slow and reverent.

“Yeah,” he said, low and a little breathless.

“You know...” she said, dropping her eyes before looking up at him from between her lashes, “I can think of one other way you could be enjoying it.”

“Hmm?” he asked, pretty sure that whatever she had in mind, he was going to like.

“Mhmm,” she said, before she rose up on her toes and pulled him into a kiss. It took him a moment to steady- it always did, that much sensation and intensity was overwhelming- but when he did, he couldn’t quite hold back a rumble of laughter. She tasted like rain, the _cold-dust-mineral-clean_ of the storm on her lips, and he could feel her smile at his laugh, could feel her laugh in return as he traced the taste of it, kissing droplets off of her skin.

“Good point,” he rasped, pulling back enough to see her smile. “Missed that one, good catch.”

“Come inside, build me a fire, and I’ll help you enjoy some other things,” she said, giving him a gentle tug in the direction of the door. Nathan let himself laugh, and let her pull him inside, turning his back on the rain.

There would be other storms.


End file.
